Crystals Guardians:Amy Roses Story
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: El reino de Mobious, el unico reino moderno en todo el planeta, ha sido atacado ultimamente por poderosos enemigos, entonces, ¿Que pasaria si unos heroes aparecen con lo que los malvados estan buscando? SonAmy. Universo Alterno


**Hola, este es el primer fic SonAmy que escribo, no se mucho las personalidades de Sonic y Amy, puesto que tengo mucho que no veia ni siquiera un videojuego de Sonic, solo lo hago con el fin de que les guste, depende de ustedes si continuo la historia o no.**

**Advertencia: Aqui todos los personajes son humanos**

**Sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA**

* * *

En una casa, precisamente enuna habitacion con paredes color rosa, fotos familiares, peluches, entre otros, dormia placidamente una chica pelirosa, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, arropada de pies a cabeza. La escena se interrumpe por el sonido de un despertador, rapidamente, la chica se despierta. Apaga el despertador y ve la hora.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ando tarde!-Grito la chica.

**Amy P.O.V**

Hola, soy Amy Rose, tengo 14 años y ando en segundo de secundaria. soy la tipica estudiante promedio, no tengo ni tan buenas ni tan malas clasificaciones, el reino donde vivo, Mobious, es un reino moderno, hay otros que andan en lo primitivo, pero nosotros buscando bienestar nos actualizamos mas. Ahora, quien gobierna es el rey Blue(N/A:cero imaginacion), y la reina Aleena. Ambos tienen un hijo, el principe Sonic. Cuando tenia 8 años lo vi una vez por television y a partir de ese dia...no se si es amor, o una fantasia infantil, pero cada vez que lo veo en la television, fotos o revistas, me sonrojo.

Dejando el tema, me bañe, me vesti, sali con el desayuno en mano y me fui corriendo. Mi hermanastra, Rosy the Rascal, me acompaño. Una vez llegamos, ella se fue a su salon y yo al mio. Ahi me esperaban una morena de pelo color blanco, vestida con el uniforme: camisa blanca, falda negra, medias y zapatos negros y una corbata negra, solo que ella tenia dos botones desabrochados haciendo que se vean sus muy grandes pechos, y no tenia corbata, y otra chica de pelo morado recogido en una coleta, esta andaba vestida normal, algo mas reservada y con un abrigo.

-Llego nuestra querida Rose-Dijo la peliblanca.

-Buenos dias Rouge- Dijo Amy sonriente.

-Hola Amy- Dijo Blaze.

-Hola Blaze- Dijo la pelirosa.

-Oye Rose, no se si te interesa, pero esta tarde el guapo principe vendra junto con su padre a la escuela-Dijo Rouge sonriente, Amy simplemente se sonrojo.

-S-Sonic- Tartamuedo Amy, no se lo podia creer, era algo muy sorpresivo. Amy puso su mano sobre su pecho para notar como su corazon latia rapidamente al solo oir su nombre.

-Anda anda, se puso colorada-Dijo Rouge riendo.

-N-no estoy sonrojada!-Dijo Amy.

-O es eso o tu piel se esta sincronizando en color con tu pelo- Menciono Blaze, divertida por la reaccion de Amy.

-Ja ja, que graciosa-Dijo Amy sarcasticamente.

-Oh vamos, debes ponerte hermosa para ver a tu principe azul, literalmente principe azul- Dijo Rouge Poniendose a pensar que Sonic era realmente un principe azul.

-Estoy bien asi, gracias.

-No!, necesitas mas encanto!-Dijo Rouge sacando un estuche de maquillaje- Blaze, sostenla!-Ordeno, pues sabia que Amy odiaba el maquillaje en exceso.

-¡Auxilio!- Grito Amy mientras sus amigas aplicaban el maquillaje en su rostrlo.

-¡¿Ves?! no es tan malo- Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Parezco payaso- Dijo Amy, irritada.

-Claro que no, solo te aplicamos polvo, lapiz y labial rojo-Dijo Blaze como si nada hubiese pasado.

-No, prefiero mostrar mi verdadra belleza- Dijo Amy quitandose el maquillaje con un trapo.

-Lo arruinaste!-Dijo Rouge decepcionada-Te veias tan bien...

-Ahora muestro quien soy en verdad, y asi me siento comoda- Dijo Amy a punto de retirarse -Ademas, seamos realistas, es imposible que alguien como el se enamore de alguien como yo- Dijo con un hilo de tristeza en su voz.

* * *

El profesor habia llegado, impartio las clases y se sento a vigilar a los estudiantes. Rouge y Blaze, como se sentaban una al lado de otra, empezaron a susurrar.

-Que mal por Amy-Susurro Blaze.

-Si, esta deprimida, aunque es verdad que hay pocas probabilidades de que Sonic se enamore de ella- Susurro Rouge.

-Yo creo que harian una linda pareja-Dijo Blaze pensativa.

.Yo tambien, pero aceptemoslo, el es un principe y ella una chica comun y corriente, probablemente ni se fije en ella cuando venga... a menos- Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa picara.

-Que tienes en mente ahora, Rouge?-Dijo Blaze con desconfianza

-¿Que te parece si?...- Susurraron el plan perfecto, solo habria que esperar a que llegara el principe.

* * *

Paso una hora despues de que todos entregaran la clase, solo faltaba que el rey anunciara lo que tuviera que anunciar, Amy dibujaba el horizonte, lleno de rosas y un gran arbol, de repente se le vino en mente cierto chico peliazul, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y como si el destino le hubiera leido el pensamiento, llego el joven principe y su padre, estaban vestidos normalmente.

Luego del discurso del rey, amy caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela algo fustrada, el principe ni la habia notado, cuando en ese momento llego blaze apurada.

-Amy! Amy!-Grito Blaze

Que pasa Blaze?-Dijo Amy confusa.

.

-Es Rouge, algo le pasa- Exclamo Blaze tomandola de la mano.

-Que? Que paso?-Pregunto Amy preocupada

-Solo sigueme- Dijom Blaze mientras la jalaba del brazo

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la escuela Rouge hablaba con el principe.

-Oh principe, ha ocurrido una desgracia- Dijo Rouge como toda reina del drama.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto desinteresado.

-Es que mi amiga sufrio un accidente- Mintio Rouge con todo el drama posible de demostrar por un ser viviente.

-no pueden llevarla a la enfermeria-Pregunto el chico.

-No, intentamos cargarla pero pesa demasiado, ademas de que su herida fue muy grave-Dijo Rouge sacando lagrimas para que fuera mas real la excusa.

-¿Donde esta ella?- Pregunto Sonic preocupado, si algo le habian enseñado desde pequeño era ayudar a los demas.

-Sigame, majestad-Dijo Rouge jalandolo del brazo para llevarselo.

Rouge y Blaze se encontraron con sus respectivos secuestros, se guiñaron el ojo y de un momento al otro lanzaron a Amy y a Sonic dentro de un armario y lo cerraron por fuera.

-Oigan! Blaze! Rouge! Abran!-Gritaba Amy furiosa mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Amy solo oia sus risas a travez de la puerta, de repente se percato de que Sonic estaba en el suelo.

-Oh! Majestad! ¿se encuentra bien?-Dijo Amy nerviosa ayudando al chico a levantarse.

-Si... ¡Auch!- Se lamento Sonic mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, al parecer se habia dado un fuerte golpe.

Se hizo daño?-Pregunto Amy mirando su cabeza, aparto las manos de Sonic y miro un chichon y un poco de sangre en la cabeza.

-Duele mucho ¿Por qué estamos aqui?- Pregunto Sonic.

-Mis amigas nos encerraron-Dijo enojada.

-¿Pero por que razon lo harian?-Pregunto Sonic, Amy solo se sonrojo.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic The Hegdehog, ¿Cual es tu nombre?- Pregunto sonic.

-Mi nombre es Amy Rose, un gusto-Dijo sonriendo, aun sonrojada

¿Por que estas roja?- pregunto Sonic.

-Am...E..Es que...-Amy empezo a ponerse nerviosa, Sonic la miro algo extrañado.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto preocupado.

-N-no, nada...-Dijo Amy-solo que...tuve un dia estresante, ademas de que me baño con agua muy caliente y pues me quedo asi varias horas-Dijo riendo nerviosa.

-Ok, no hay señal- Dijo Sonic al ver su telefono celular.

-Dios, necesito salir-Dijo Amy preocupada-no debo faltar a las otras clases.

-No se que hacer, pero ¿no sientes frio?- Pregunto Sonic, la verdad era que Amy tenia mucho frio, estaban bajo el aire acondicionado y en un espacio tan pequeño el frio era mas intenso.

-La verdad...si-Dijo Amy.

Sonic se quito la camiseta dejando desnudo su fuerte bien formado torso y le se la entrego a Amy

-Toma, asi no tendras tanto frio-.

Amy al ver el torso desnudo de Sonic, no pudo evitar ponerse muy roja.

-G-gracias-Dijo Amy mientras tomaba la chaqueta.

Amy se la puso y pudo sentir el aroma de Sonic, ese olor tan dulce y delicioso que no puedo evitar embriagarse con el.

-Los guardias deben estar buscandome...-Dijo Sonic pensativo

-¿Que haras? No podremos salir hasta que alguien nos abra, y la unica persona que viene aqui es el conserje a las 07:00 PM- Explico Amy.

-Que haremos?-Dijo preocupado el principe.

-No lo se- Dijo Amy, para luego comenzar a temblar de frio- Aun tengo frio- Dijo Amy.

-Incluso yo comienzo a tener frio- Dijo Sonic y de un momento a otro abrazo a Amy.

Uh?-Se quejo Amy sonrojada.

-Lo siento, pero es la mejor manera de mantener el calor- Dijo Sonic acurrucándose mas.

-Y...¿Iras a la fiesta?-Pregunta Sonic.

-Eh? Cual fiesta?-Pregunto Amy.

-No oiste? En una semana sera mi cumpleaños-Contesto Sonic con una sonrisa.

-¿T-tu me estas invitando a tu cumpleaños?- Pregunto Amy no muy segura de lo que habia oido.

-Si, de hecho, toda la escuela esta invitada-Dijo Sonic.

-O-ok, pero ¿Por qué esta escuela? ¿Que tiene de especial?-Pregunto Amy.

-Mi padre conocio al director de esta escuela cuando era un adolescente, asi que penso hacer algo divertido para sus estudiantes o algo asi-Dijo Sonic un poco desinteresado.

-Ok, claro que estare ahi- Dijo Amy fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Pero sabes, me seria muy divertido si estuvieras ahi, asi me entretendria un poco.

Amy se sonrojo, mas de lo que ya estaba, al oir eso.

-Oye, debo hacer una especie de baile y me preguntaba si te gustaría concederme una pieza- Dijo Sonic sonriente.

-P-Pero yo no se bailar-Dijo Amy nerviosa.

-¿Te gustaria que te enseñe?- Pregunto Sonic.

-S-Si no te molesta-Dijo Amy ya hecha un tomate.

-Claro que no me molesta, me gustaria poder bailar contigo- Dijo aun con la misma sonrisa.

De repente se escucho como se abria la puerta, al abrirse por completo se vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules totalmente sonrojado al ver a Sonic sin camisa y abrazando a Amy.

-Eh... ¿Que se supone que esta pasando aqui?- Pregunto el chico.

-Nada Tails, nos jugaron una mala broma-Dijo Sonic como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Y quien es esa chica?-Pregunto Tails.

-Soy Amy Rose- Dijo Amy.

-Un gusto-Dijo Tails sonriendo-si me disculpas, Amy, debo hablar con majestad-Dijo Tails llevandose a sonic a un lugar apartado.

* * *

-Sonic, estas loco!?-Pregunto Tails histerico.

-¿Que pasa Tails?- Pregunto Sonic.

-¡No puedes ligar con otra chica sabiendo que estas comprometido!

-¡No estaba ligando!- Exclamo Sonic.

-Mas te vale-Dijo Tails.

* * *

A la hora de la salida:

-¡Amy! ¿Que tal te fue con ya sabes quien?- Pregunto Rouge.

-...Tuve que ver su torso desnudo...-Dijo Amy sonrojada.

-¡¿QUE?!- Exclamaron Blaze y Rouge al unisono.

-hacia frio y el tuvo que quitarse su camisa para darmela a mi!-Exclamo Amy.

-Admitelo, te encanto lo que viste- Dijo Rouge.

-De que demonios hablas!?-Dijo Amy avergonzada.

-Su torso musculoso, admitelo, te gusto mucho- Dijo Blaze.

-No empieces tu tampoco, Blaze-Dijo Amy enojada.

Blaze y Rouge estuvieron molestando toda la semana a Amy con su pequeño ¨incidente¨ con Sonic.

* * *

Al fin llego el preciado dia del cumpleaños de Sonic, toda la escuela estaba ansiosa, verian el castillo por dentro, nadie tenia una oportunidad asi en Mobious

Rosy se encontraba con Amy en el patio de la escuela, Rosy empezo a hablar.

-Oye Amy, en serio iras a ese cumpleaños?

-S-si ¿por qué la pregunta?- Pregunto Amy.

-Te aburriras, es decir, las personas ricachonas solo hablan de su dinero y lo importantes que son-Dijo Rosy haciendo muecas, haciendo reir a su hermanastra.

-Jajaja, bueno, en la fiesta tambien estaran Rouge, Blaze y Son...- Amy no continuo la frase al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de mencionar el nombre de su amado.

-¿Son?-Dijo Rosy confundida.

-No es nadie- Dijo Amy nerviosa.

-¿Que me ocultas hermanita?-Dijo Rosy amenazante-Sabes que lo sabre por las buenas...o por las malas-Concluyo con una risa malvada.

-No es nada, me voy a clases- Dijo Amy antes de salir corriendo.

Cuando Amy llego a clases, Rouge entro con lapiz labial, y un estuche de maquillaje.

-Hola Rose, estas lista para la fiesta de esta noche?-Dijo Rouge con mirada picara.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Amy confundida.

-Hoy es la fiesta de tu principe-Dijo Rouge-No me digas que se te olvido.

-¡MI PRINCIPE- Grito Amy haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

-Oh...querida no era razon para gritarlo-Dijo Rouge ahora nerviosa.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes decirlo en un lugar como este- Dijo Amy.

-De que principe hablan?-Pregunto una de las chicas que miraba.

-Ningun...- Amy no pudo terminar ya que Rouge la interumpio.

-¡Amy esta saliendo con el principe Sonic!- Exclamo Rouge.

-QUE!?-Exclamaron todas las chicas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Grito Amy.

-Nooooo ¿y que hacian los dos solos en el armario?- pregunto Rouge con tono picaron.

-¡Eso fue por que TU nos encerraste!-Exclamo Amy.

-¿Y porque el estaba sin camiseta?- Volvio a preguntar Rouge.

-Ademas, habia dejado la puerta sin seguro, asi que podian salir facilmente-Dijo Rouge haciendo que Amy se quedara con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Que?!- Exclamo Amy.

-Lo que oiste, linda-Dijo guiñando el ojo.

-P-pero intente abrirla- Dijo Amy.

-La golpeaste, esa no es una manera de abrir la puerta.

-...- Amy trataba de contener una ira enorme.

Todas las chicas del salon empezaron a murmurar. Amy se sintio horrible ya que ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atencion.

* * *

El dia paso asi, se escuchaban muchos murmuros, pero no le decian nada ni a Amy ni a Rosy.

Rouge, Blaze, Amy y Rosy se fueron a preparar, cada una estaba lista, pero Rosy tenia que esperar a su hermana-

-Amy, ya estas lista?-Pregunto Rosy.

-Adelantate rosy, me faltan mas cosas-Dijo Amy.

Amy estaba casi lista, su vestido color rosa la hacia ver muy hermosa, pero no se dio cuenta de que un animalito la estaba mirando.

-¡Hola!-Se escucho, Amy volteo y lo unico que vio fue un adorable y pequeño erizo(N/A:recuerden que aqui Amy y los demas son humanos).

**P.O.V Amy**

-Hola- Dije -¿Como te llamas amiguito?- Pregunte acercandome al pequeño erizo.

-Me llamo Louis-Dijo el erizo-Y vine a cambiar tu destino.

-¿D-destino?- Pregunte confundida.

-Tu, Amy, seras la nueva heroina-Dijo el erizito, yo me quede sorprendida-Hace años las gemas del poder eran muy preciadas para mobious, pero un dia desaparecieron. Y ahora una fuerza maligna quiere tener esas gemas, y depende de mi buscar a todos los guardianes de las gemas, y tu eres una de ellos, Amy

-¿E-eh?- Pregunte, no me podia creer eso.

-¡Seras la nueva heroina de mobious!-Grito emocionado el erizo.

-¡¿QUE?!- Pregunte conmocionada.

-Y para demostrartelo, te traje esto-Dijo, y de la nada aparecio un mineral...exactamente oro rosado-Esta es una de las gemas de poder.

-¿O-oro rosa?- Pregunto Amy.

-Asi es, presionalo contra tu pecho y veras lo que pasa-Dijo Louis sonriendo.

-Oh... esta bien- Dijo Poniendo la gema en su pecho.

De repente senti como mi cuerpo se calentaba, vi como se puso a brillar y cerre los ojos. al abrirlos de repente me encontre con una falda color roja con lineas blancas, y una blusa corta sin tirantes con el mismo estilo, y unas botas rojas con blanco. Tambien tenia cola y orejas de erizo.

-¡¿Que me paso?!- Exclame sorprendida.

-Te has transformado-Dijo Louis sonriente.

-¡¿Transformado en qué?!- Pregunte sorprendida y asustada.

-En la linda heroina que salvara Mobious!-Dijo Louis.

-Que clase de heroina lleva cola y orejas de erizo!?-Reclame.

-Una muy poderosa- Dijo Louis.

* * *

-¿Es necesario la corbata?-Pregunta Sonic a su padre, tenia puesto un esmoquin muy elegante, estaba bien peinado(cosa que le molestaba, pues le encantaba su peinado rebelde) e incluso lo maquillaron para quitar las marcas de aruñadas que se hacia cuando entrenaba.

-Vas a cumplir 18 años, es necesario que te vistas elegantemente una vez en tu vida- Dijo el rey.

-Pero papa!-Se quejo Sonic como si fuera un niño.

-Pero nada, te quedas asi- Dijo el rey autoritario.

-Esta bien-Dijo Sonic enojado.

El rey fue a la fiesta, estaban todos ahi. Se apresuro a hablar unas cuantas cosas y de repente aparecieron unas sombras. todos se desmayaron y aparecio una mujer, muy atractiva, tenia los labios rojos, el pelo negro y un seductor vestido negro.

-Al fin...el castillo de Mobious sera mio.

* * *

Louis seguia admirando a Amy, aunque se veia un poco provocativa, el estaba emocionado de que encontrara a su heroina. Pero de repente, cerro los ojos, y cuando los abrio, dijo con voz tembrorosa:

-¡Atacan el castillo de Mobious!

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclame sorprendida.

-Tenemos que ir alla.

-¿Como lo haremos?- Pregunte.

-intenta teletransportarnos apretando el oro-Dijo Louis.

-Oh... ok- Dije apretando el broche de oro que estaba en mi pecho.

De repente, llegamos al castillo. No se veia nada, estaba oscuro. Camine hasta el centro y una especie de rama me atrapo y me sostuvo los brazos.

-Al parecer llego una entrometida-Dijo una señora, tenia la piel palida, ojos rojos, pelo negro y un vestido rojo...

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!- Exclame.

-Yo soy Ursa, y vine a dominar este reino-Dijo la señora.

-¿Usted no esta demasiado vieja para dominar el mundo?-Dije burlonamente.

-Maldita insolente- Exclamo la señora

-Oh vamos, solo digo la verdad, sabe, si me soltara seria una charla mejor-Dije, esta vez con una sonrisa.

-¡Toma mocosa!- Dijo lanzando una nube de veneno.

Cerre los ojos de inmediato, e intente no respirar. Los pulmones me reclamaban aire sin embargo no podia arriesgarme. De repente un fuerte viento disolvio la nube de veneno y lo que vi me dejo impactada

Un chico. Tenia el pelo azul y los ojos verdes, su ropa era una camiseta rasgada negra, unos zapatos rojos, chaqueta y pantalones azules, dejaba ver su formado abdomen. Se parecia tanto a...¿Sonic? No, este tenia el pelo mas largo y un mechon de su cabello cubria su ojo derecho.

-Debes tener mas cuidado, guardiana-Me dijo el chico tocandome la mejilla.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como sabes que soy una guardiana?!- Exclame sorprendida.

-No por nada tienes un fragmento de oro rosado-Dijo el chico tocando mi medallon(puesto que puse el mineral como medallon de un collar).

-¿Tu eres un guardian?- Pregunte.

-No me considero un guardian, pero si quieres tratame como uno-Me dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ya basta de tanta charla!-Grito Ursa-Mueran!-Dijo lanzando hojas afiladas.

Sonic esquivo las hojas con super velocidad(N/A:wow, que obvio xD).

-¡Amy! Invoca a Piko Piko Hammer!-Escuche gritar a Louis, quien estaba escondido sabra Chaos donde.

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunte confundida.

-Piko Piko Hammer, tu poder- Dijo Louis.

-No se que hacer-Dije confundida.

-Solo grita Piko Piko Hammer-Dijo Louis de nuevo.

-Ok, ok, ¡Piko Piko Hammer!- Grite a todo pulmon y de repente salio un enorme mazo de la nada.

-¿¡Como consegui este mazo!?-Exclame.

.-Es tu arma de guardiana- Dijo Louis.

-Y que esperas? Hay que atacar!-Dijo el chico.

-Ok- Dije Golpeando el suelo con el mazo creando un terremoto.

La señora al estar de pie, a causa del golpe cayo muy graciosamente, asi que no pude evitar reir.

-De que te ries mocosa!?-Me dijo la señora.

-De ti- Dije aun riendo lo que hizo que se enojara mucho.

-Maldita mocosa!-Grito con un puñal en su mano apunto de clavarmela en el pecho. Cerre los ojos esperando a que ese cuchillo se clavara en mi pecho, pero nunca llego.

Cuando los abri,vi que el chico habia sostenido el cuchillo antes de que llegara a mi pecho.

-G-gracias- Respondi, el me habia salvado la vida.

-Por nada, pero creo que deberiamos enfocarnos en la batalla- Dijo el chico peliazul.

-Ya no vale la pena, me retirare, pero la proxima vez los matare mocosos!-Grito Ursa desapareciendo de la nada.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunte viendo como solo quedaba una especie de humo negro.

-Se fue-Dijo el chico seriamente-Yo tengo que irme, ya hice todo lo que pude.

-¡Hey!- grite, pero el chico se habia ido con una velocidad impersionante, queria agradecerle de nuevo por salvarme.

-¡Mira ahi!-Grito Louis saliendo de su escondite-Creo que debes atrapar esa luz flotante y asi todo volvera a la normalidad-Dijo señalando una pequeña luz parecida a una medusa flotando en el aire.

-¿Y como puedo hacer eso-Pregunte.

-Golpealo con Piko Piko Hammer.

-Ok...- Dije confusa, golpee esa luz con el martillo y libero una luz sumamente brillante.

* * *

Aparecieron todos mis amigos y algunos nobles desmayados, al parecer iban a despertar asi que aprete el oro y Louis y Yo volvimos a aparecer en mi habitacion, y esta vez estaba vestida como antes de que llegara Louis.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunte algo mareada por el viaje.

-Te des-transformaste, es normal que te sientas mareada, luego te acostumbraras-Dijo Louis.

-Ok, me voy a la fiesta ¿Vendras conmigo?- Pregunte a Louis.

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo Louis contento.

Cuando llegamos, Louis fue a pasillar por el castillo, Rouge y Blaze me encontraron y nos quedamos hablando un rato, hasta que el rey hablo.

-Damas y caballeros, un dia como hoy nacio alguien muy especial que pronto tomara el trono, es el mejor de mis hijos y una gran persona, con ustedes, mi hijo, el principe Sonic-Dijo el rey y todos aplaudieron, Sonic salio y me sonroje, vestido asi formalmente se veia muy guapo.

-Anda, se sonrojo la planita-Dijo Rouge mirandome picaramente.

-¡PLANITA!- Exclame mirandola molesta.

-No se te notan tanto los pechos, vamos quitate ese abrigo, ese azulito debe ver tus atributos-Dijo Rouge, yo tenia un abrigo por el frio que hacia afuera, ademas de que el vestido hacia que se vieran mis "pequeños detalles".

-¡Claro que no! hace frio- Dije.

-No es cierto, hace demasiado calor-Dijo Blaze.

-Yo tengo frio, estamos en otoño- Dije abrazandome mas al abrigo.

-Quitate el abrigo, Rose!-Me grito Rouge atereadoramente.

-He dicho que no- Dije altanera, Rouge me arranco el abrigo, cuando queria tenia mucha fuerza.

Sonic en ese momento me miro sin el abrigo, y se sonrojo potentemente.

-H-hola, Amy- Me saludo, me quede anonadada al verlo, de lejos era guapo pero de cerca, de cerca era un sueño.

-H-Hola Sonic-Dije sonrojada.

-¿Disfrutas de la fiesta?- Pregunto.

-Si...-Dije pensativa.

-Ya casi es la hora del baile, ¿Estas lista?-Dijo sonriendo.

-No- Dije, habia olvidado que bailaria con el.

-Tranquila, solo sigue mis pasos y listo-Dijo Sonic colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

-E-esta bien- Dije sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Hola guapo-Dijo Rouge guiñandole el ojo a Sonic-Soy la mejor amiga de Amy, Rouge-Dijo presentandose.

-Un gusto- Dijo besando su mano, eso me hizo sentir un poco... celosa.

-No pongas esa cara cariño-Dijo Rouge-Te ves hermosa si sonries.

-Eso es cierto-Dijo Sonic guiñandome el ojo.

Charlamos durante unos minutos. Me preocupe por Louis, es un pequeño erizo mirando un enorme castillo, lo busque con la mirada y lo vi debajo de una mesa comiendo al parecer comida tirada por accidente. Me preguntaron que miraba y dije que nada, y luego el Rey se paro de su asiento y anuncio que era hora del baile. Admito que estaba muy nerviosa, Sonic me presento a su padre, el me sonrio cariñosamente, al parecer le agrade, luego sono la musica y empezamos a bailar. Para ser sincera ni sabia lo que hacia al principio, pero luego me deje llevar de Sonic, aunque lo pise varias veces seguia sonriendome e indicando donde tenia que pisar. Bailamos hasta el fin de la musica, el me abraazo y todos aplaudieron. Sin duda fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

* * *

**Bien, tal vez queden enredados, pero denme una oportunidad, si ven algunos errores, agradeceria que me lo avisaran, y tambien una que otra surgerencia. Este capitulo(y quizas los demas) lo hice con un amigo de la escuela, que recien empieza a escribir fics, asi que el credito es tanto para mi como para el por darme ideas y ayudarme cuando me quedaba sin inspiracion.**

**Bye!**

**Aiba **


End file.
